


ryan/esposito - castle as matchmaker

by romanticalgirl



Series: December Ficlets 2010 [16]
Category: Castle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 12-7-10</p>
    </blockquote>





	ryan/esposito - castle as matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 12-7-10

“You realize this is a date.”

Esposito ignores Ryan as best he can, trying to hear the conversation at the next table. Castle’s wire is picking up the words, but Esposito goes by tone. When it breaks down, he needs to be ready.

“We’ve been set up.”

“We’re setting them up. That’s how police work works.” 

“Not that kind of set up.” Ryan sighs and sips his water. He has that long-suffering look that Beckett gets around Castle sometimes. It’s less funny on him. “We’re being set up. You. And me. Us.”

“By who? What?” He’s lost the thread of the conversation, but as near as he can tell, Castle’s talking about something irrelevant, possibly squid. And Esposito’s glad to tune that shit out. He hates fucking cephalopods. “What now?”

“You and me.”

“You and I.”

“We. Whatever. We’re being set up.”

“By who?”

“Castle.”

“For what?”

“A date.”

“We’re not on a date.”

Ryan smiles as Esposito picks up the check and pulls out his card to pay. “We so are.”


End file.
